Guess We're Both Suckers
by lovecomyes17
Summary: POST TDKR!It's not easy, they've been hiding their emotions deep within them.So when certain circumstances occured between them that lead to things neither have ever experience.They're both not sure how they should take it.They'll just have to uncover their hidden mask .Between love, trust, and n passion and love be the same?
1. Aren't you supposed to be dead?

**I received this idea a long time ago, sitting in the middle of class, and frankly my friend kept demanding me to write a mature story for Bruce and Selina although I already had a couple other fan fiction that I needed to work in. My friend is pretty demanding so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Batman, Nolan's Trilogy movies, etc. **

**Warning: Lemons, on the following chapters, of course.**

* * *

_Chapter 1. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"_

The moment the Bat disappeared over the bay, Catwoman didn't waste any time. She turned to the Bat-Pod and speeded away. She didn't glance back. She didn't have to. Her heels pressed down the accelerator. If she could go back in time she would've done anything to save Batman. After all that's all she really cared about. How dare he, she thought angrily pressing harder on the accelerator. What she hated the most was that that man made her feel feelings she had tried so hard to kept hidden. She bit her lip, she wasn't about to cry. No, she was stronger then that.

" Damn him," she muttered out loud, her fingers locked tightly on the handles.

She kept on speeding through the streets, time passing away. After hours she found herself at the Wayne Manor. She stood outside, in part wondering why the hell did she come all the way here for. She glanced down at the Bat-Pod. When Bruce had shown it to her she had loved it immediately, but right now it only reminded her of Batman. She took a deep breath. She decided to drop the Bat-Pod and then leave. Leaving it outside would only attract a thief or suspicions, so she broke into the house. It wasn't hard breaking in, for her sneaking into places was her specialty. She left the Bat-Pod at the entry, but instead of leaving she wandered around the house. Her heels echoing around the whole house. It was only now that she realized why she had come all the way here. She had been foolish enough to think that Batman-no Bruce, would be here. After scanning the house she found herself looking at his bed. She smiled when she saw it. He can save a whole city, but he can't even make his own damn bed. Her smile disappeared a moment later. He was truly gone then, he had sacrificed himself for this corrupt city. Something she would've never done. She left the room going to the next. She went into a peculiar room with a fancy elegant piano stood. Closing her eyes she remembered the last thing that happened between them. When she had pressed her lips on him. His lips had lingered on her own. If only she could've hold on to him a little longer….

A noise escaped behind her. Selina whirled back.

It's nice to know how fast one can change their feelings towards someone when they disappear from your life unexpectedly. One moment here the next moment gone. At least that's what Selina thought until she saw the dripping, supposed to be dead Bruce Wayne/Batman stumble in front of her.

A moment of shock crossed between them at the recognition.

" You're still here?-" was the first thing out of his mouth, but not before Selina had raised her hand and slammed it on his cheek so hard, her hands tingled from the impact.

" Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she said,her hands balling.

At that instant all Selina could think about is that this idiot, this stupid son of a bitch had made her hurt. The moment the Bat had gone over the bay, she could hardly contain the tears threatening to burst through her. In the midst of all that she even regretted not dying with him. Just remembering made her anger rise as she aimed to slap him again, only this time Bruce reacted more quickly. He caught her wrist, fingers locked tightly around.

" What are you doing here?" Selina asked, in replace of all the words threatening to slip out her mouth.

" Last time I checked this is my house," he let go of her wrist.

Bruce was still in his Batman suit, but no longer was he using the Batman cowl.

" How'd you do it?" Selina crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

" It took a hell of a swim," he replied with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Selina couldn't believe this guy. He was smiling at the situation as if it was a joke.

" Oh please, Mr. Wayne I am not in the mood," she curtly replied, glaring, and making a point of not letting this go easy.

Bruce stared at her for a while. She met his challenged as they stared at each other without either saying a word. Finally Bruce spoke-

" I'm sorry. I had to make it seem like I had died," Bruce took a step forward towards her.

" Couldn't you have mentioned it? I thought you were-," she stopped herself, quickly regaining her composure.

At that Bruce lips curled back into a smile. He averted his gaze to the bookshelf behind the piano.

" Batman time had been done. That was the perfect opportunity to say goodbye to Batman, one last time," Bruce explained. Words that seem to just spill out of him, as if they were meant to be said a long time ago.

" Still, don't you think a simple heads up would've been nice," uncrossing her hands, she quickly added " I wouldn't have bothered coming here."

Selina wasn't about to tell him how much she had suffered while she watched the Bat disappear or how much it effected her thinking him dead.

" It was a last minute thing. I wasn't going to come back, but something changed my mind," Bruce now looked away, pretending he was attracted to something on the left.

That caught Selina's attention.

" So, a suicide mission? Then you chickened out, why?"

Bruce eyes returned to her, a deep stared to them. " I remembered something you said," he smiled slightly, but his eyes were still intently on hers. It unsettled her when he would stare at her with such a deep look to his eyes as if he could just see right through her.

" You're saying that I changed your mind?"

" I have to restart my life, I can't be Batman anymore. I thought of a perfect opportunity to start over, a fresh start," he explained without a hint of doubt. " Italy sounds nice don't you think?"

That took Selina by surprise. This man was surprising her in ways she couldn't understand. Beginning with yesterday when he had approached her, asking for her help after she had betrayed him. Now he was trusting her to start over. Running away together?

" You want to start over with me?"

Bruce nodded, running a hand through his partly dry hair.

" Unless you're going back on your proposition,"

Selina frowned, this was probably one of the reason she couldn't stand this man. Somehow he knew more to her than any other man. The fact that she hadn't left yet was proof of that.

" What are we doing still here then?" she murmured, in replaced of saying No.

That's exactly how it started, just by saying that, Selina knew she had taken a huge step. She didn't just welcome people into her life so openly. Especially not men, but inside of her she couldn't possibly say no to him.

" I have a few errands to run before we go, " he said.

There it was again…_We_. A word of danger and promise.

" Then I'm all yours," he shot her one of his famous signature Bruce Wayne smiles.

The way Bruce said it, made Selina's heart pound. She enjoyed those last words a little too much at the moment. Consequently an image form inside her head. Mischievously she walked next to Bruce with a smirk playing across her lips, she placed her elbow on his shoulder.

" What are we waiting for then? Let's get these errands of yours over with so we can get the hell out of here," she softly whispered in his ear, her lips only inches from his jaw. She felt Bruce tensed at her proximity.

She was going to enjoy their little vacation.

* * *

~~~** If you like it so far, let me know. Since I have multiple stories out right now I really need you to review if you want this to continue or else I might forget about this. Take care! **


	2. Don't have luck with women

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDKR, Batman, etc..**

* * *

_Chapter 2. " I generally don't have very good luck with women,"_

From the window of the airplane Selina could see every small detail of where they were going to land first. A place in Italy. Bruce had suggested that they could travel to different places in Europe or even South America if she pleased. Of course Selina liked the idea. What she didn't like was Bruce un-connection towards her. Before catching the plane and while Bruce worked on his unfinished business that he urgently had to do before they left, Selina waited impatiently for the nights to come. In all honesty she was hoping Bruce would touch her. The looks he gave her from time to time made her feel as if that was what he wanted. Only thing was-he never did. In fact he hadn't kissed her at all. What gives? If Bruce asked her to come with him on this little vacation, shouldn't that mean something more?

Selina crossed her legs, still staring vacantly at the window.

_What if it's just me? _Selina thought to herself suddenly aware that maybe coming on this trip with Bruce wasn't what she thought it would be.

" The plane's about to lane," Bruce said from the seat next to her.

" Terrific," Selina replied shortly.

" Something wrong?" Bruce hands slide to hers.

That was the only thing he had done since they embarked on this runaway. Selina stared at his patronizing gaze. She was close to saying it, but then she decided she'll wait a little longer. Meanwhile she grasped his muscular hands back.

" I'm just sick of this plane," Selina replied, not exactly a lie. They had been in this plan for hours, she couldn't wait to land her feet on stable ground again.

" It's only a matter of minutes now," Bruce leaned back on his seat.

" Out of curiosity what will we do when we arrive?" Selina attentively asked.

" Check into the hotel we're staying at, then I thought we might enjoy some tourist attractions for a couple of weeks," at the end of his sentence, his tone dropped. " I haven't been out to do fun stuff like this for a long long time-," he explained.

Selina frowned, "You sure had lots of parties, I've doubt you didn't have fun in any of them"

At that Bruce lips twitched into a smile. " Maybe a few were pretty entertaining," he admitted.

" Thought so," Selina shot him a glance before returning her eyes back to the window. She had never been this relaxed before either. She was always so used to watching her back at every moment that just the thought of relaxing made her nerves crawl.

Once the plane landed she could hardly contain herself. She was among the first passengers to abandon the airplane. She found out soon enough that Italy did suit her. Automatically she felt the atmosphere enveloped her. The sun felt warm against her skin and the smiling faces of everyone around made her smile. Gotham was so corruptive, only the rich had fun. The poor we're almost always left to suffer, especially in the last couple of months. Italy now seemed like an escape from reality. Her eyes trailed back to Bruce, who had been staring at her. She arched an eyebrow, then smiled. Maybe it wasn't just her that felt an attraction. She liked that his eyes were directing at hers instead of any of the other women around.

The moment Bruce introduced the hotel where they were going to stay at, Selina couldn't contain her surprise.

" You're joking this is a hotel! That's- I-," she stopped talking all together, her hand flying to her mouth to hide her surprise.

The hotel looked like a mansion itself.

" Yup this is it. My parents took me here when I was 5, I never forgot this place," Bruce sighed before grabbing their suitcases.

" Wow!" Selina couldn't utter a single word as they entered.

She overestimated how rich Bruce really was. As Bruce arranged the room, Selina took note of everything. From marvel floors, to the exquisite hallways.

" Ready or are you going to continue to gawk at the hotel?" Bruce was teasing, but Selina couldn't help sticking her tongue out at him as if she were a child.

When Bruce opened the door to their room, Selina noticed two things. First that the room was bigger than her place back in Old Town and second being that there were two beds instead of one. Her smile disappeared. Two beds? She set her suitcase down with a thump. She was never the one to be embarrassed with uncomfortable talk, but right now she was wondering whether she had imagined the whole attraction towards each other. With a composed face she turned to Bruce.

" Two beds?" she asked.

" Thought you would be more comfortable with two beds," he answered, wearing his best poker face.

" Bruce we need to talk-," she started only to be interrupted by a knock.

" Room Service,"

Selina almost cursed, but grumbling she unpacked her things and pretended like the lady hadn't interrupted a very important needed talk. Bruce stepped out of the room meanwhile the lady checked if everything was working.

" That's a very beautiful dress, _signora_," she pointed to the black dressed Selina had just toke out of her suitcase.

" _Grazie, _I love it too ," She smirked at the woman.

" Is it for el _signore_?" the lady asked teasingly with her eyebrows arching up and down.

" Perhaps," Selina smiled at the woman's nerve to ask.

" There's a party out tonight by the piazza, perhaps you two would want to go," the woman suggested.

" Sounds like fun, again _grazie_ for you advice," Selina thanked her just as Bruce appeared at the doorway.

" _Arrivederci buena sera _," the lady left then.

" Where did you go?" Selina asked once he closed the door behind him.

" I went to collect the world newspapers. Apparently the news of Batman being a hero finally came across," he set the papers down.

Selina wasn't paying attention to the newspaper, instead she stared straight at him. She didn't need the newspaper to tell her what a great man Batman had been, she knew it already. She needed to ask him now. Or maybe she could just test it instead. She leaned over towards him.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" she asked with a relaxed playful tone.

" We could go out," Bruce shifted a bit, his breathing coming out a bit harder than usual.

" Or we could stay here and do something else," Selina trailed of suggestively.

" Selina-," there was an edge to his voice, but before he could continue Selina's lips had trailed to his own. In a sudden motion Bruce arms wrapped around her shoulder, sliding down to her waist before he pulled her on top of his lap. Selina shifted herself closer to him, loving the feel of his hands roaming her back. Their mouths smashing into each other in an angle that rose Selina temperature. Her fingers slid to trailed to behind his neck and up to his hair, as they continued kissing passionately. She could feel her heart beat accelerating with every touch. It was as if hunger had taken control of both of them. Selina moved so that her legs would open up and wrap tightly around Bruce's waist. It was that movement that made Bruce stop kissing her. He pulled apart, pushing her gently away after disentangling her legs from his waist.

" Selina-," he started to explain, but once again Selina cut him off.

" Okay, spit it out already Bruce. What was really the point of bringing me along?" she didn't move from her position as she said this. " Obviously you don't want to have sex with me." She blurted now.

" Selina," he attempted to talk again.

" Honestly what the hell? Did you just tag me along out of sympathy?"

"That's not it! You don't understand Selina. I generally don't have very good luck with women. The first woman I ever loved ended up choosing another and dying. The next women-well she was just playing with me,"

" Don't tell me your talking about your crazy stock up girfriend?" Selina wrinkled her nose in disgust.

" I want it to be different with you," he avoided the answer.

" Your telling me you slept with that crazy bitch!?" Selina eyebrows crossed.

" See like I told you. I don't have very much luck with women. That's why I want to try something new with you-..I want to wait for the moment," Bruce explained, uncomfortably.

Selina's frowned deepen. " You do realize that you're talking to me as if I'm a fucking teenage girl right?" she eyed the dress on the corner of the bed.

" You're taking it like it," Bruce equally replied.

" Let me get this straight, your saying you won't sleep with me until you what? Feel that it's the right time?"

" I'm going to try," he replied, passing a hand through his hair.

" Well…then…-we'll just have to see," Selina stood up abruptly grabbing the dress and heading to the bathroom. She instantly began to prepare herself.

" Are you mad?" Bruce knocked at the door.

She didn't respond. She couldn't argue that she understood that it would be difficult for him to trust another women like that, but it didn't mean that she liked the idea of waiting. As she placed a new set of red lipstick to her lips, she grinned to herself. She knew that tonight she couldn't possibly stay at the hotel after that conversation. She came out of the bathroom. Bruce had been standing right outside the bathroom door. His eyes widened when he saw her in that dress.

" Where are you going?" he asked as she sidestep him to put on her heels.

" Party down by the Piazza. Since we're obviously not doing anything tonight. Why not have fun anyway right," she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, before opening the door. Before she stepped out she turned back towards Bruce. " I never said I was a good girl Bruce."

Something flash in his eyes as Selina stepped out. Not hesitating at all Bruce began to look for clothes to go out in to follow her. He hoped he had enough self-control for tonight. The task of falling in love with her first before making love to her seemed impossible with that dress she had worn just now.

~~~~**Please Review :)**


End file.
